User blog:MomoQca/Cavern Crushers (dialogue)
Scene 1: BLADE Tower :Stella :Hey, are you free to chat? :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Stay and chat with Stella for a while. :Stella :New LA's pretty peaceful, yeah? Even with all the xenos thrown into the mix. :I mean, you remember what it was like on Earth? It's like there was no end to the conflicts. War was just...everywhere. :And not just between nations, but across race lines, tribal lines, you name it. :Compared to that, humanity's made real progress, don't you think? :Cross :Choice B — Point out that humans are still fighting xenoforms. :Stella :Oh, absolutely. :Which actually brings me to my point. Here, take a look at this... :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Stella :It turns out that Director General Chausson has a very hush-hush mission that I think you're perfect for. :You know how the Prone working for the Ganglion come from the Cavern Clan, right? :They're a different tribe than the Tree Clan guys here in the city. Those Prone you can at least talk to, but the Cavern Clan are a real bloodthirsty bunch. :Anyway, turns out that the director general is interested in the Cavern Clan's tech. Veeeery interested. :Specifically, he wants to know how they're building all these strongholds in areas overrun with indigens. :I need you to head to one of those sites and investigate. Oh, and if necessary, you're clear to terminate any resistance. :Good luck out there. Scene 2: Beasts' Lair :Slovity Pagus :How is your wound? :Prone :I have healed. :Slovity Pagus :Funny joke. You can't even stand. When you lie, try to make it believable. :Prone :...It is slow to heal. :Slovity Pagus :I see. Then we— :Prone :Captain Slovity! :Slovity Pagus :Earth aliens?! :Bah. I hoped we would be safe here. :Trigo! Take men and run! :I will call for backup again. Not that it helped so far... :Trigo Bamboth :But, Captain, that means— :Slovity Pagus :It means I stay and fight! :Trigo Bamboth :Alone? You cannot win. :Slovity Pagus :All of us together couldn't win. So listen. Take others and go. Do it now. RUN! :Trigo Bamboth :Yes, Captain. :Slovity Pagus :I am Slovity Pagus. I am warrior of Cavern Clan. :Prone under Ganglion name me infidel. :We attacked your city earlier. :Then indigens attacked my team on way back. :We ran here in tatters. :Distress calls do not go through. Or are ignored. Either way, no help comes. :No surprise for infidel like me. :Cross :Choice A — Negotiate: Offer to give the Prone asylum in New LA. :Slovity Pagus :It has been many suns since Cavern Clan bowed to Ganglion. :They gave us powerful weapons. Technology. We used them to slaughter Tree Clan. :At end of war, we became Ganglion grunts. Meat shields. :But my clansmen have thirst for blood. Most were happy in new role. :So if we desert to New LA? What then? What would merciful Earth aliens ask of us? :We would certainly fight Tree Clan there. Maybe kill them. :Might also kill Earth aliens. Or other aliens. Hard to tell with Cavern Clan. :War and pillage are only things we know. :...There. That should buy them enough time. :Now I must thin your numbers! Scene 3: Beasts' Lair :Slovity Pagus :Hrrgh... So it ends here. :??? :CAPTAIN! :Trigo Bamboth :Good. We are here in time. :Slovity Pagus :Trigo... :I did not ask for help! I ordered you to run! :Prone A :Come, Captain. Fight with us one more time. :Prone B :We will show them stubborn pride of Team Slovity. :Trigo Bamboth :Hmm...? No. Don't tell me... :Prone C :Gwaugh?! :Prone A :It is indigen that attacked us before! :Slovity Pagus :Rgh! This was its nest! Scene 4: Beasts' Lair :Slovity Pagus :All my men could not kill indigen. But you did. You made it look easy. :But... :I can still fight! :Run! All of you! I will protect injured. :Trigo Bamboth :Captain, no! You are hurt! :Cross :Choice B — Assist: Treat the wounded. :Slovity Pagus :What is this— :Trigo Bamboth :Enough, Captain. We must do as he says. :Our lives are in his hands. :Slovity Pagus :Trigo... :Very well. :I do not trust Earth aliens. :But if there is chance you save my men, I must take it. :Trigo Bamboth :My captain... :Slovity Pagus :Go on, Earth alien. Do as you will. Scene 5: BLADE Tower :Stella :Welcome back. :I don't think anyone expected things to go quite like they did. :Even the director general was speechless, and that never happens! :But he's approved the Cavern Clan's request for asylum. :He said he's eager to hear what they can tell us about both the Ganglion and the Prone. :I'm sure things will be a bit difficult for them with the Tree Clan here, but them's the breaks, I guess. :They should still be able to find a better life in New LA than they'd have with the Ganglion. :I hope your decision was the right one—for the city AND for those Prone. But I guess only time will tell. Category:Blog posts